


ANIMA GUARDIANS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, F/M, Native American Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Get into another world!Where humans transform into animals!*******In a time when the first settlers and travelers came to America, looking for new cultures, new ways and seeing new places...There are also mythical beings that wanted to escape from the fear, anger, and prejudice of humans.They came to America, searching for new chances and new lives.They find new friends, new homes...even Love.And they will use their special abilities to protect it.Follow this amazing story about the unique group of people...the tales of the shifters...About the...ANIMA GUARDIANS





	ANIMA GUARDIANS

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview or spoiler for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon. I hope you'll like it!

This chapter have pictures of my main characters OC of this story. I might post my story soon. I hope you like it! 

 

*These 5 OC characters are the ones reincarnated into another world; also the animal I post with my OC is their spirit animal or something, but they have ability to transform/shapeshift into other animals like the characters from 'Animorphs' books

LUNA - WHITE WOLF

 

VIPER - SNAKE

 

ARIA - PEREGRINE FALCON

     

 

ATHENA - WHITE SNOWY OWL

 

ARACHNE - SPIDER

 

*These other 3 OC are shifters as well but not reincarnated, they were born and live in alternate universe. They have spirit animal and they also have ability to transform other animals.

KAREN - BEAR

 

CATELYN - BLACK JAGUAR

 

SAHARA - CHEETAH

 

There will be more posts soon. 

These are just spoilers of my characters. 

And also this story centers on romance between female OC and indian/Native Americans.

I might post soon. I hope you'll like it! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter i might post pictures of my main characters or post my story soon. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> If you readers have any ideas you want to share with me for my story, please post reviews. Thank you!


End file.
